


In The Dress

by notatallrefined



Series: Chris and Eleanor [4]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallrefined/pseuds/notatallrefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a follow up to my previous work, "A Quickie in the Bathroom".</p><p>Our OFC now has a name, which is Eleanor (Ellie, El for short). I've become a bit attached to these two, so expect more in the future.</p><p>I present to you "Before We Go" premiere night. Fluff and lots of smut ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dress

My entire day had been filled with two emotions that overrode everything else, giving me intense tunnel vision.

The first was pride, because we were finally at the premiere for Chris’s directorial debut. The second? Well, it was a burning need to have Chris’s mouth between my thighs again. After our bathroom quickie it was all I could think about.

“There’s always tonight, baby, and it’ll be more fun cause you can leave that gorgeous dress on while I do it.”

Those words kept resonating inside my head as he finished interview after interview, answering the same damn questions every time. I was finally put out of my misery when I was whisked away back to our hotel room to have my hair and makeup done. I’d already been taken out the day before for a fresh manicure and couldn’t stop staring at my perfect pale pink nails. Manicures were a luxury I rarely allowed myself to indulge in, even though Chris was constantly insisting that he would happily pay for me to have them done as often as I’d wanted. I have always been fiercely independent and wasn’t about to let the fact that I was dating the most gorgeous celebrity on the entire fucking planet take that away from me.

But today was different. Today, because I wanted him to have everything he’d ever wanted, I agreed to be pampered. I had no idea how much the gorgeous green and white floral dress his stylist helped me pick out must be worth, but I knew without a doubt it was more than my monthly salary. After being zipped up I did a twirl to watch it swish around my knees. I grew up dying to be Grace Kelly, and in this dress? Well it was the closest I would ever get.

And the shoes… I’ve always had an obsession with designer shoes that led to me browsing them on the internet for hours, wishing they would just magically appear on my feet. I loved these green heels so damn much I’d worn them all day and they’d have to be pried off my cold dead feet when I stopped breathing some day. Or just bury me in them. Yea, bury me in them please..even better.

Standing in front of the mirror I hardly recognized myself. Sure I did what I could to look my best every day, but being a high school librarian meant I was usually a mess by the time I stumbled into my apartment, too exhausted to do anything but call for takeout on most days. I didn’t even know my unruly brown nest of hair could be beaten into such beautiful submission, falling in soft curls around my shoulders. Christ, even my cheekbones looked more beautiful, and I’d always considered them to be one of my greatest assets.

I was starting to feel all the doubts I’d been having over standing next to Chris in that gorgeous blue Dolce suit dissipate while staring at my reflection. God, that suit. I couldn’t wait to strip it off of him later that night, piece by piece.

Before losing my nerve, I decided that the lacey white panties I’d bought just for tonight were completely unnecessary and slid them down my legs, kicking them off with my feet. It was at that moment that Chris walked in and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a tender kiss on that magic spot on my neck that made my breath catch.

His eyes traveled down til he spotted the lace sitting on the floor beneath me.

“I think you forgot something.”  
“Oh no. I remembered then decided they didn’t really go with the dress. Panty lines, ya know.”

Chris took a shaky breath and moaned. “And how am I supposed to focus on anything but your beautiful, bare cunt all night?” Turning into his embrace and placing my hands on his face, I scratched my short, pink nails down his newly grown scruff. “I guess you’ll just have to be a professional and keep your mind out of the gutter, big boy.”

“Impossible,” he said as he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me the same way he always does when he arrives back home after not seeing me for weeks.

*

As we were pulling up to the red carpet in the hired car I could feel my nerves start to shatter again. What in the fuck am I doing here? I don’t belong here. Chris could sense my fear…since obviously my body language was screaming every bit of it at him as I huddled up against the door and gazed out the window with my lips squeezed into a tight line.

“Honey, look at me.”  
“Mmm.”  
“Look at me, baby, please.”  
I turned and looked into Chris’s eyes. The same eyes that had told me he was in love with me while driving me home from dinner at his mom’s just 14 months ago.

“You belong here, with me, on my arm. You’re it, baby. You’re my everything and nothing will ever change that, okay?”

Exhaling all the breath from my lungs I could spare I closed my eyes as he leaned his forehead against mine. “I know I know I know.”

Our driver politely cleared his throat. “Mr. Evans. Mr. Evans, they’re ready for you, sir.”

His door swung open and Chris squeezed my hand one last time before emerging to the sounds of women screaming from every direction. “CHRIS! CHRIS!” His hand reached back in the car for mine and I pressed my sweaty palm into his before stepping out. I’d never doubted the reason for most of Chris’s anxiety before, but being here made it all the more apparent.

The lights that always bothered his sensitive eyes were even more blinding than I thought possible. The camera flashes…the fans pushing their way up against the barricades…it was all so overwhelming.

We walked to our designated spot to pose for pictures, with Chris’s hand placed low on my back, guiding me to where I needed to stand. I gave them the smile I’d been practicing in the mirror for a good two weeks. Why yes, I am Chris Evans’s girlfriend. No, he didn’t lose any bets. Yes, he’s in love with me. I’m a confident woman who knows I belong here yep I sure am.

Chris leaned down, his lips brushing my ear. “Okay, baby, go over to Meghan and I’ll be there as quick as I can. I love you so much.” “I love you too,” I whispered back..not completely sure that he’d heard me.

With a kiss on the cheek that made a clear she’s more than just a friend statement I was ushered over to his publicist, waiting off to the side of the carpet. “You did great, Ellie. You looked totally comfortable up there!” “Really? Because I feel like I’m gonna puke,” I said with a light laugh.

*

Hours later we were walking into the quiet elevator, and away from the after party that was finally winding down. Watching Chris work his magic all night, charming everyone he came in contact with, had filled me so much pride. This beautiful man, with his brilliant mind and endless talent, was all mine for the rest of the weekend. Between Marvel obligations and promoting “Before We Go” we hadn’t had a spare moment to just be still together in what felt like ages.

As the doors slid closed though Chris made it clear that he had no intentions of being still tonight. His body pressed against mine as he pushed me against the back wall, his lips desperately crushing mine while his tongue did filthy, disgusting, beautiful things to mine. As we rode up to the 14th floor his left hand braced the wall behind us and his right slid underneath the soft layers of my dress. His fingers grazed their way ever so softly up the inside of my thigh, eliciting a breathy moan from my mouth into his. Fingertips danced against my outer folds, glistening wet. As the elevator dinged one last time his hands moved out from under my dress and into his mouth as he sucked on my juices.

“Oh god,” I moaned obscenely without giving two shits if anyone who happened to be in the hall could hear me. Grabbing his hand I pulled him out of the elevator and jogged to our room, dragging him behind me, his laughter bouncing off the walls. On the third try Chris scolded me. “El, I’m not gonna be able to get this goddamned card to open the door if you don’t stop touching me like that.” I removed my hand from the front of his suit pants and stepped aside, waving my arms toward the door like Vanna White presenting the next puzzle on “Wheel of Fortune”. “Be my guest,” I teased.

He slid the card one final time and the door finally swung open. Keeping up the appearance that I was calm, cool, and collected and not a mess of lust, hormones, and burning desire for him to fuck me from behind while I was pushed up against that table in the entryway, I sauntered into the room.

Walking towards the bedroom I started to kick my heels off. “Leave ‘em on,” Chris’s deep voice rumbled from behind me. Whimpering I turned and found myself pressed up against him, chest to chest…groin to groin…thighs to thighs.

I’d had one consistent fantasy playing through my head all night. A fantasy that had left me grateful for the full layers of my dress to hide the juices dripping from my pussy. That fantasy involved stripping the beautiful suit off Chris’s stupid perfect body, piece by piece. “Take your shoes off,” I commanded while staring into his eyes. “Oh, so you’re in charge, huh? This is new..and, might I say, incredibly hot.”

“I really love this suit, but you’ve been wearing it for way too long. It’s a problem. Take. Your shoes. Off.”

“Fuck.”

Chris toed them off, one by one, and stood with his legs spread wide, waiting for me to make my next move…his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Despite my entire body screaming at me to rip his clothes off with no regard to returning it to the designers, I forced myself to take it slow. I kissed him softly, my tongue sliding into his mouth and running across his teeth. He grabbed the back of my head, threading his fingers through my curls, and deepened the kiss while effectively making it near impossible to breathe.

My hands slid up his solid chest underneath the front of his jacket and to the tops of his wide shoulders. The sound of the fabric sliding off his body and down to the floor triggered another flood of arousal, dampening my thighs even more.

Chris looked into my eyes, his darkened with an intensity I hadn’t seen in weeks. “This is perfect,” he whispered. “You’re so perfect.”

Feeling almost dizzy with happiness my shaking hands slowly unbuttoned his waistcoat, revealing the skin tight blue shirt underneath. “It should be illegal for you to wear any colors besides blue and red,” I informed him. “I’ll throw every other color in my closet away as soon as we get home,” he promised. “Not the plaid lumberjack shirts though,” I reminded him. “Course not. Never those.”

The offending waistcoat hiding his perfect body underneath now out of the way, I threaded his tie through my fingers and pulled his body flush against mine. “This is torture, you know,” he mumbled through my slow kisses that were all tongue and lips. “I need to lift that dress up, bend you over, and fuck you senseless. Like, right now.”

“Hold your horses, baby. I’m trying to reward you for a job well done tonight.”

With that I fluffed my dress out around me while making my way down to my knees, my hands holding onto his belt. Once settled I undid it and slid it through the belt loops of his now too tight pants, tossing it onto the floor behind him. His hands landed on my face, rough fingertips tracing circles on my mouth and cheeks as I unbuttoned him, pulling his cock out and licking the precum off the tip.

If there’s one thing I know it’s that I’m gifted in the art of blow jobs. It’s the one constant that’s run through all of my relationships, the ability to leave a man speechless as I sucked him dry. Chris, still desperately needing to bury himself inside me, begged. “Oh god, don’t end this before I can even get started. You’re killin’ me.”

Ignoring him I licked up the veiny underside of his beautiful cock before sealing my lips around him, my hand reaching up to caress his heavy balls, now twitching with desire and a need to hold back for just a while longer.

His right hand flew to the back of my head without him even realizing it, lost in the feel of my tongue and lips working their way around him. By now his pants and boxers were down around his ankles, and as I removed my mouth from his cock with a loud pop I tapped his left leg instructing him, “Leg up, baby.” He braced his hands on the tops of my shoulders as I peeled his pants off, discarding them with the rest of his suit.

Standing I backed up two steps, breathing heavily and gazing at the incredible man before me. While looking at him I understood why every woman who can see spends so much time staring at pictures of him and fantasizing about this very thing. I’ll fully admit that I did it myself before we met. Every hair on his head was still in place, and aside from the flushed cheeks and heavy breathing, he looked every bit presentable from the waist up. The waist down though? His cock was standing proudly, pushing his shirt up and giving me an eye full. The muscles in his thighs were twitching from desire. I laughed when my eyes reached his colorful, striped socks. “What’s so funny?” he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“You’re standing here, the most beautiful man in the entire fucking world, the living embodiment of what every woman wants between her thighs, and your socks are just too perfect.”

Shrugging and chuckling he said, “Yea well. I gotta keep me around somewhere, between all the madness.”

“I think you should finish the job for me,” I informed him, gesturing to his tie and shirt.

“If you insist.”

I took 2 more steps back to the chair behind me and sat while throwing one leg over the armrest and pushing the front of my dress up around my waist. My pussy was now exposed to him, throbbing, with me already on the verge of cumming. My left arm reached up to grab the chair behind me as my right traced up my thigh, stopping just short of touching myself.

Chris muttered a few indecipherable words as he loosened the tie around his neck and slid it off, tossing it onto the floor by his feet. “Touch yourself, Ellie. Please.”

I placed my entire palm over my mound, gasping from the slight touch of my hand. The thought of even grazing my clit right now sounded almost painful, it was so swollen with need. “Pinch it,” he instructed while unbuttoning his shirt, torturously slow.

“I can’t.”

 

“Yes you can, baby. Do it for me, I know you can.”

I pinched my clit between my thumb and pointer finger, rolling it ever so slightly. My hips unconsciously bucked up into my hand as I did it again, unable to will my body to slow down.

Not even realizing my eyes had slammed closed I forced them open to see Chris standing right in front of me, completely naked even down to his feet, while stroking his cock inches from my face.

“Be a good girl and give me one more lick?”

I continued pinching and twisting, feeling myself nearing orgasm while licking Chris’s beautiful body from balls to tip, the salt of his precum resting on my tastebuds leaving me begging for more.

Groaning Chris grabbed either side of my head and pulled himself out of my mouth while staggering backwards.

I think the word “shit” escaped his lips, but my mind could only focus on one thing. The need to cum. Chris fell to his knees in front of me, grabbed my right hand while lacing his fingers through mine, his mouth landing on me. His lips surrounded my clit as he sucked it into his mouth, his throat uttering a groan that sent me over the edge. Panting, unable to voice more than a whimper, I came inside his mouth, my legs shaking and his hand gripping mine even tighter. I grabbed a fist full of his hair with my other hand and shoved his face into me while grinding my hips and riding wave after wave as the pleasure rippled through my entire body.

“You’ve never been more beautiful,” he said, as he lapped up my juices while I gulped for air.

I looked down at him, kneeling there with a giant grin on his face. “You look like a fucking Golden Retriever right now.” Laughing he stuck out his tongue and laid one long lick up my slit, my body bucking up off the chair and into the air.

“Fuck you.”

“Gladly,” he said while standing and taking my hand.

“Sorry, Stud, but the heels have to come off,” I said as I wobbled onto my unsteady legs.

“Shit. I’m so sorry, baby. Please yea, take ‘em off.”

I placed them lovingly onto the carpet in front of the chair and let him lead me into the bedroom. Bending over the bed while lifting my dress up to my waist I exposed my bare ass to him. With a wiggle I teased, “I seem to remember you saying something about fucking me from behind with my dress on? Time to finish what we started this afternoon.”

I couldn’t help it. All rational thought and ladylike manners left my being as I screamed when his slammed his cock into me. Grunting he grabbed my hips and slammed into me three more times before pulling out completely. “Baby…..” he moaned while rubbing himself up and down my slit then slapping my ass with his cock.

“Christopher. Jesus Christ. DON’T TEASE ME.”

Chuckling he raised his hand up in the air and brought it down, slapping my ass then rubbing the now red, raised imprint he left behind.

“Do you have any idea how crazy you made me all night in this fucking dress? Knowing your gorgeous cunt was just waiting to cum for me? MY gorgeous cunt? It’s mine isn’t it, baby?”

“YES,” I panted.

Slamming his cock back into me he pounded me into the bed. My hands were raised above my head, grasping the downy comforter, nails scratching it, desperately searching for something solid to hold onto.

Chris pulled out and pulled me up, my back against his front.

“I think it’s time to get you out of this thing, okay? It’s exquisite but I need all of you right fucking now.”

“Mmmhmm,” I agreed, licking the sweat beading on my upper lip.

Fingers pushed my hair to the side over my left shoulder as his mouth fell onto the back of my neck, sucking and leaving his mark. His left hand reached around as he stuck two fingers in my mouth. I bit down as he smacked my ass while moaning. “Naughty girl. Suck.”

His thumb stroked my cheek as I sucked his fingers with a new found energy, already on the verge of cumming again. What this man and his hands did to me…. I was desperately rubbing my thighs together, searching for any kind of friction.

Chris pulled his fingers from my mouth and hastily slid the zipper of my dress down. “Careful,” I warned. “I’m already gonna have to get it cleaned before we can return it.” “Oh don’t worry, sweetheart. We’re buying this thing so I can fuck you in it any time I want.”

The dress fell into a puddle around my feet while Chris turned me around, held my hands, and helped me step out of its circle.

“On the bed, please. Bend over, ass in the air for me.”

“Shit yes.”

Leaning over, but careful not to put too much of his weight on me, Chris laid tender kisses down my spine. So beautiful, I love you, and a slew of curses had become his mantra. He settled on his knees between my legs, spread wide open for him. “Are you ready for my cum, baby?”

“God yes. Cum for me.”

“And where would you like it, beautiful? On your ass? Your tits? In your mouth?” That last phrase was said with so much desire I knew exactly how to answer. Chris was nowhere near predictable in bed, but he always had a way of giving away exactly what he wanted.

“In my mouth, baby. I wanna swallow your cum. Choke me with it.”

A growl I would swear was almost inhuman left his lips as he slid his cock into my pussy. He pumped himself in and out of me at an almost painfully slow pace. Leaning down his right hand slid around my waist and to my front, landing on top of my clit, rubbing me at the same pace. On the verge of losing my mind if I didn’t cum soon I leaned forward and slammed myself back onto him again and again until he started rubbing furiously while finally picking up the pace. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto my back as we filled the air with moans and filthy words of adoration.

“Christ. Stop, baby, stop. Turn over.”

I flipped over, Chris’s eyes landing on my tits as they bounced when my back landed on the mattress. His hand was pulled back to my clit like a magnet as his mouth latched around my right nipple. “God yes. That, just like that. Yes yes yes.” I continued chanting the word yes like a prayer to the sex god hovering over me, while he begged me to cum for him.

With a scream I let loose, flooding his hand and the comforter below us with fluid.

In the haze of being as high as I could possibly climb I vaguely heard him exclaim, “Jesus fucking hell, baby. YES.”

Straddling his way up my body he hovered over my mouth.

“Open your eyes and mouth, baby. Watch me cum down your throat.”

Gathering up the last bit of energy left in me I opened my eyes to see his first furiously pumping his cock as the first spurts of cum streamed toward my face and into my mouth. I swear to Christ I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight, as his cock twitched and I swallowed it all down like I’d been lost in the desert for days, dehydrated and begging for his cum. I licked and touched and sucked until he couldn’t take any more.

Exhausted, Chris lifted his leg over me and fell onto the bed, trying to catch his breath.

“El. That was…I…”

“Yea I know.”

We turned our heads towards each other and started laughing. I was once again convinced that sex with this man was better than any drug anyone could ever take. Chris pounced on top of me, his fingers tickling against my rib cage, causing me to snort with laughter. I covered my face with my hand, embarrassed by my ridiculous laugh and he pulled it away, placing it on his mouth, kissing my palm.

“You looked so beautiful tonight. You were so amazing, my Ellie. You know that, right?”

“Yea yea.”

“I’m serious. You outshined everyone there and I’ve never seen you look more beautiful. Or least I thought I hadn’t, but now I’m looking at you…with your hair everywhere and your face all pink. Your tits are so beautiful and swollen for me. I adore every fucking inch of you.”

His lips fell on mine, gentle but needy and full of love.

There are times when we’re together, after he’s been gone working for weeks on end, when we make out like horny teenagers under the bleachers at a football game. Then there are times like this, when the kisses are slow and full of promise. They’re the kisses that I reflect on when I’m missing him, or laying awake at night worried because he hasn’t called me to say goodnight yet. They’re a promise of our future together.

“C’mon, gorgeous, I’m getting sleepy. Let’s go get cleaned up,” Chris whispered as he pulled me to my feet then surprised me by sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me towards the bathroom. “I’m too heavy,” I whispered back while nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

He set me down on my feet in the shower, then turned the water on. I squealed as the cold water hit my side. “Oh, that was cruel,” I said through laughter and chattering teeth. Chris stepped in after me and shouted, “FUCK! SHIT THAT’S COLD!”

Smiling, I grabbed his face and kissed him as the water warmed up, filling the air around us with steam. He kissed me back, with his hands on my waist, and in that kiss was everything I’ve ever wanted or needed. As I traced my fingers down his back, feeling the muscles move beneath his skin, I cupped his perfect ass in my palms.

“Mine,” I said between soft kisses across his chest.

“Yours,” he repeated back to me, while he grazed his lips across the top of my head.


End file.
